


Birthday

by honestlyconfused



Category: Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Fandom, channing tatum - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyconfused/pseuds/honestlyconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Channing wishes his boyfriend Joey a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Joseph fought against his restraints, the rattle of metal handcuffs filling the room.

 

"Ch...Channie...what's this all about?" Joseph asked as he looked worriedly at his limbs, each chained to a separate bedpost.

 

"It's your birthday Joey!!!" Channing said, looking down on his beautifully naked boyfriend struggling on the bed, his muscles flexing and straining perfectly in the filtered morning light.

 

"But that doesn't mean that you should just chain me to our bed while I'm asleep!" Joseph protested as he continued to struggle, "You know I how I feel about waking up tied to the bed."

 

"You love it don't you," Channing teased as he straddled Joseph's waist and placed his hands on his boyfriend's pecs, thumbing his nipples to make him squirm.

 

"Wha...no...I..." Joseph gasped as the stimulation went right to his spine. He wanted to tell Channing a convincing lie to hide how accurately Channing nailed one of his favorite kinks but his arousal wasn't letting him form a coherent sentence.

 

The stimulation had Joseph flexing against his restraints.

 

"Awwwwhhh what's wong?" Channing teased as he continued thumbing Joseph's nipples, "Is my wittle baby getting horny? Does he want more?"

 

Joseph's chest lurched at the prospect of Channing continuing his sweet torture. 

 

"Pl...please... we're meeting friends in an hour...I...I...don't wanna look so messed up," Joseph said through ragged breaths.

 

Channing slid down to lay on top of Joseph's pliant body.

 

"Oh so my wittle Joey wants his daddy Channing to mark him up hmmm?" Channing offered with a suggestive smirk before lowering his head to place his lips on Joseph's neck, "Joey wants all the other boys to see who he belongs to."

 

Joseph gasped as he felt teeth pinching his neck and the unmistakable heat of forming bruises after each bite. 

 

Channing continued biting his boyfriend's neck, littering his skin with trails of hickeys that began blushing a deep purple.

 

Underneath Channing, Joseph moaned and writhed, his passion pushing up against his stomach and making it difficult to breathe.

 

"Channie please..." Joseph moaned breathlessly.

 

"Please what?" Channing asked with Joseph's neck still between his lips "I thought you liked it when I did this?"

 

"I do, but... it's... just...OH!!!" Joseph moaned as he suddenly felt Channing press his bulge against his naked dick, the cotton of his boyfriend's briefs rubbing up against his sensitized skin.

 

"Oh so my baby is just thirsty for more..." Channing said as he gave an experimental grind on Joseph's hard dick.

 

"UGH CHANNIE!" Joseph screamed as the coarse cotton ignited his already sensitized nerves. 

 

Channing got back on his knees and cupped his bulge with a hand. 

 

"You want this?" Channing asked seductively as he fondled himself.

 

Joseph bent his head forward and pulled against the handcuffs around his arms to take in the beautiful view of Channing massaging his dick through his briefs and biting his lower lip while staring straight into Joseph's eyes.

 

"Y....yes please..." Joseph said, breathless at the idea that there was only a single layer of cotton cloaking what he wanted from his view.

 

"Okay baby, here it is for you," Channing said as he slowly lowered his waistband down his toned muscles, the V of his hips streamlining towards what Joseph needed the most. The first signs of rich brown pubic hair began to show above the waistband and got thicker until Channing's hard dick popped out of his briefs.

 

Channing slipped off his underwear and flung them across the room before pumping his hand around his cock and looking back at Joseph.

 

"You want it, hm?" Channing said, his voice dripping with lust.

 

"Please Channie," Joseph begged, looking at his boyfriend's hard-on. He wanted to touch his boyfriend so bad, but the handcuffs weren't letting him go anywhere.

 

"Beg for it," Channing said, "tell me what the birthday boy wants."

 

"I want your fat cock up my ass Channie. I..I... want you to do dirty things to me, to make me cum...please... I need it so bad," Joseph pleaded.

 

"Of course Joey, but If I uncuff your legs will you still be a good boy and stay open for me?" Channing asked.

 

"Yes Channie I promise" Joseph said as he spread his knees wide allow Channing to slip between his legs.

 

Channing undid both pairs of handcuffs around his boyfriend's ankles and spread his knees wide to expose his asshole.

 

Channing then reached into the bedside drawer and led out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squirted a generous amount over his fore and middle finger.

 

"Ready for me to stretch you out babe?" Channing asked.

 

"Please Channie please..." Joseph begged as he brought his knees closer to his body and spread his legs further to allow Channing easy access.

 

" Okay then here we go," Channing said as he inserted two fingers into Joseph's tight hole.

 

Joseph moaned as Channing began twisting an scissoring his two fingers to stretch his asshole out, the mild pain overwhelmed by a flood of pleasure.

 

Meanwhile, Channing began prepping his dick by coating it slick with lube and pumping it with his hand.

 

"Ready for my dick?" Channing said to Joseph, who by now was whimpering for more contact with his eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Yesyesyes ready so ready," Joseph gritted out between his teeth.

 

"That's my boy," Channing said as he quickly pulled his dick out and plunged his dick in, hitting Joseph's prostate on the first try.

 

Joseph screamed and the restraints around his wrists rattled again. His eyes flew open to look at where his boyfriend was splitting him in two. 

 

Channing began thrusting into his boyfriend, moving progressively faster as Joseph's head fell back to the bed with a moan.

 

"Awwwwhhhh look. My birthday boy is moaning like a whore," Channing said as he picked up the pace. Joseph couldn't control himself as he felt the head of Channing's dick rub against his prostate every thrust. 

 

Still thrusting, Channing bent over to lie flat on Joseph's body and placed a sloppy kiss over the other's lips. Joseph reciprocated the kiss, still whimpering at each thrust through his lips. Channing then broke the kiss and returned to slamming into his boyfriends ass with full force.

 

Soon, Joseph felt his stomach begin to coil. 

 

"Channie.. .im...gonna...cum..." Joseph said between thrusts, trying to stop his peak from arriving so soon.

 

Channing bent back down and pressed his lips up to Joseph's ear.

 

"Then cum," Channing whispered, his breath hot on the side of Joseph's face.

 

Nearly on command Joseph lost it. He came with a choked moan as his cum splattered between their two stomachs.

 

His boyfriend's noises were too much to handle for Channing, and soon he came balls deep inside Joseph as well.

 

Channing collapsed on top of Joseph, the heat and the sweat and the cum between them making their bodies slick and slippery. Panting from excitement, both looked each other in the eyes and shared a smile, sealed off with one more kiss on the lips.

 

"Is my birthday boy happy?" Channing asked with a smile.

 

Joseph nearly laughed.

 

"Of course!" he chuckled, burying his face into the crook of Channing's neck.

 

Channing flexed his shoulder to give Joseph's face a little squeeze, making the latter giggle. Sometimes his boyfriend was just too cute.

 

"We should probably throw on some clothes and head over to your friend's place, yeah?" Channing asked.

 

By now Joseph didn't want to leave his place from underneath his boyfriend, but it looked like it was time for them to leave.

 

"Okay," Joseph said as he felt Channing unlocking the handcuffs from his wrists, getting a faceful of Channing's hot, sweaty, and musky armpit in the process.

 

But honestly, he didn't want to complain.

 

...

 

 

When they arrived at their friend's, Joseph rang the doorbell and they both waited. Channing looked at Joseph and smiled at his choice of clothing: a loose white tanktop that exposed all the hickeys that he had gotten that morning. His hair was still mussed up and he still looked like a wreck.

 

Channing reached over and proudly stroked a line of dark purple hickeys running down the side of Joseph's neck.

 

And as for Joseph, he couldn't feel prouder that he was Channing's and Channing was his. He stood still and waited for his friend to open the door and find the two of them looking like this.

 

Simply said: Best birthday ever.


End file.
